Intimacy with the Devil
by briie-xo
Summary: One shot, Sebastian x Reader. What would you do if a attractive demon filled with sexual tension chased after you? Sebastian is sex crazed in heat. Ciel has given him permission to take your innocence in exchange for something much more important. The demon wont rest without claiming your body. Next your heart then your soul. You cant escape his devilish charm nor this chase of his
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been awhile since I last updated or unloaded a story. I been busy this year with school and work. Reminder: I'm 17 years old, 11** **th** **grade in high school right now. Anyway… enjoy! ~**

* * *

You hurried through the woods, your feet trembling into the wet muddy unsteadily. It was raining, and you were drenched in rain water, head to toe. The long dress you wore did not help, though it was ripped halfway open through the middle, exposing part of your breasts. Your hands slid up, trying to hold them in place as you ran. It wasn't long before you stopped, leaning against a tree as you panted. The game of this was you were being chased by a demon. Not any demon, but Sebastian Michaelis. You could only remember the words that young boy said…

 _You came to this manor in search of money as your farm was being taken away. A man with white hair, gray eyes and an angelic face came to you, recommending you to the young Earl. You sat there, pleading for confirmation on the deal. You offered to help within his company in exchange for a small amount of money, just until some of your hand made crops were sold. It was then that it happened._

 _"I'm not interested in unmaterialistic, useless things like labor from a farm maiden." Ciel replied, giving his snotty, condescending attitude. You stood up, begging as you held your closed chest. "Please! Please Ciel! I'll do anything!" He simply glanced at you, un-amused with his normal, depressed expression. The room you both were both in was dark. The light simply dimmed its way into the room from the transparent glass window, which raindrops slid down causing condensation. The mere silhouettes of your bodies and the chairs blocked the view from the doorway on the opposite side of the room._

 _Ciel rested his chin on the outside of his palm, his elbow resting on the edge of the chair. He silently thought for a moment, looking over to the doorway as a creaking sound was heard. You looked over, seeing nothing but glowing Pink eyes in the dark doorway. "ah! W-who's…" You whispered, anxiety filling the pit of your stomach. Ciel let a small smirk cover his unseen lips._

" _It seems your sweet scent has pervaded its way throughout the manor." He replied, standing up slowly. You gazed at the young boy. "Lately my butler has been … Let's say in agonizing heat. He's been acting odd and needy lately. It has been rather pathetic and irritating ... especially when he can't leave me or the servants alone. I'll be glad to offer you the money you so desire… if you can take care of my butler's condition." He suggested. You looked at him strangely before looking at the door again. The eyes were looking deeply into your own and it sent shivers down your spine. The goosebumps you received was beginning to cover your entire body as you shook._

 _"H-heat… like animals?" Your voice whimpered softly. You looked forward and suddenly Sebastian was there. He grinned and for a moment you swore, "Handsome"_

 _Sebastian grabbed your hair besides your face, gently rubbing it between his fingers as he leaned closer. You felt his hot breath on your forehead. Ciel simply looked away, closing his eyes. "Sebastian." He demanded. The demon stood up straight, turning his full attention to his little lord. He acted normal, but was having trouble containing himself. His black hair was a bit messy and he was lightly panting._

 _"y … Yes, my lord?"_

" _Don't show such indecent behavior. Its disgusting. If your going to do it with her, go to your room downstairs. And make it quick." Ciel demanded, feeling nauseated. "It's truly a revolting sight." He finished. Sebastian turned his full attention back to you, smiling innocently._

" _yes, my lord…" He growled softly, gripping your shoulder. You looked up at him confused. Your eyes once again met his and you can see the lust in his pupils. "first …" He ripped the front of your outfit open, licking his lips at the sight. Your skin was clean and supple, boobs at 38C. You immediately shrieked and pushed Sebastian back against the table. You shook uncontrollably and ran out, holding the middle of your dress in place, covering your now exposed breasts. You ignored the rain and ran._

Now the present was catching up to you. You once met this Sebastian Michaelis. He was charming and nice. This side of him was unknown. Or at least you didn't know this side of him. He was a complete different person.

You inhaled quickly, almost as if you were hyperventilating. Your breathing was uneasy and just plain breathless. Your chest hurt, your legs tired. For a moment, you thought you were safely away from that mad house for the time being. Your eyes looked around, the water preserving your long eye lashes was blurring your vision a bit. You moved, looking down. The rain was rather loud, thumping against the tree logs and soaking the ground until it was soft. The leaves were plushy, and the sun was hidden behind the angry, colorless clouds. It was rather scary to think about.

"I found you …" You heard a seductive growl. You turned your head, meeting immediately with devilish, glowing eyes, which seemed to captivate you. They were rather alluring. The male's wet bangs slid into his face a bit and you felt his grab your wrist. "…let the fun begin, sweet Y/N…" You felt your legs tremble weakly under your and you were blinded by sudden black feathers all around, in a ever lasting darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for my late and otherwise un-active activities on my stories! I'm thinking about ending my L x Light, death note story… any ideas on how I can finish it? I just don't see where the story will go... any suggestions, please send me a pm message! Thank you ~**

* * *

"Mn…. Ah … " You whimpered softly as you felt yourself being carried. Your body was stinging in pain, and you felt heavy. The feeling of being unresponsive included a numbing tenderness. You knew you were wet, soaked by the rain water but you couldn't feel the chilling cold over your skin which turned it pale. You laid still, remembering what had happened. Ciel had sent Sebastian after you with permission …

' _You heard a seductive growl. You turned your head, meeting immediately with devilish, glowing eyes, which seemed to captivate you."…let the fun begin, sweet Y/N…" You felt your legs tremble weakly under your and you were blinded by sudden black feathers all around, in an everlasting darkness. '_

You felt yourself be put down on what seemed to be a bed and for a second you could have sworn you were alone. You slowly opened your eyes only to be met by shackles being tightly locked around your wrists and a fiendish, fanged smile was above you. You began to struggle a bit, whimpering more as the weight of someone else began to join you on the bed.

The room was dark, but clear enough to see that this place was for sure a servant's quarters. The bed was small and made of wood, there was an ordinary dresser and desk. And the window which the moonlight pervaded its way in was outlooking upwards, as if the window was on the exterior ground. This place was cold and lonely.

"S-Sebastian! Let me go! D-Don't treat … a lady like this!" You demanded, your words shaking with anxiety. You received a chuckle in response and looked up, getting a full view of Sebastian Michaelis. He had his tie off and his chest was visible completely. Water slid down his handsome, chiseled chest. He only wore his buttoned shirt without his vest, though it was clearly open. You couldn't help but blush, feeling flustered as you knew what was going to happen next.

"Oh, my lady … but you heard the young lord. You'd be rewarded with what you so desire once this is over." He growled, sliding his demonic long tongue over your neck, leaving a trail of hot saliva which quickly turned cold. Though it made your blood boil along with shivers sliding down your back. You felt disgusting. Some parts of him that wasn't visible to you was his demon form; tongue, eyes, and his lower body.

"It's a win-win, for the both of us. Don't you see, my dear Y/N? Your farm will be saved, and my heat will be satisfied. So, don't think you can escape me so easily…" He growled. He clawed your inner thighs, trying to slide off your tight panties. You felt the damp lace on the sides be slid off your knees and down to your ankles until you couldn't feel the article of clothing anymore.

"S-stop it! Sebastian!" You cried, squirming from under him. Your hands turned into tight fists and your nails began to pinch through your skin, creating a small dribbling amount of blood.

Each time you moved, the shackles slipped up and nicked your skin a bit, causing light bruising and a stinging pain. Yet you had to move; you couldn't stop from contending. –(struggle to surmount; or a difficulty and danger.)

You felt his claw like hand slid into your dress more, ripping it completely. You shrieked, crying out as tears joined some rain water down your cheeks. "S-Stop it! Sebastian- ah!" You felt his hand completely wrap itself around your left breast, beginning immediately to squeeze with rough force. Sebastian grinned at your trembling expression, feeling your body shaking uncontrollably. You now know … you were completely naked. And Sebastian was taking his full advantage.

"C-Ciel, please stop him! S-Someone… please…help me!" You shouted only to have a hand covering your mouth with force. Your screams were muffled right away. You felt Sebastian's breath on your earlobe before his whispers came through.

"No ones coming to save you… now… just relax my dear. I'm rather good at this…after all, I'm one _Hell_ of a butler~" He whispered with such affection and lust. You shuddered at his words and closed your eyes tightly. You felt something hard press against your opening and your legs were spread wide. You tried to scream more only to have a sharp pain ram through your body below. An agonizing, excruciating feeling filled your body from your hips and you began to cry more desperately.

You heard Sebastian grunt in pleasure as his weight rocked back and forth on top of you. It felt like you were getting pushed down and you couldn't breathe. The feeling was more suffocating the more time passed by. You felt as though you couldn't inhale new air. You shivered as hot liquid was easily leaking from your inner parts below, each time Sebastian pulled out. You couldn't tell if It was blood or his incoming seed.

After a short while, your bodies were rocking at a quick pace back and forth. Once Sebastian released his hand from your lips, your voice rang out in uncontrollable pleasure. You pulled on the shackles, only to have them make purple marks around your wrists, your skin becoming lightly pale and fragile. Sebastian did not treat your body delicately. You felt as though a darkness was overwhelmingly filling your surroundings and everything turned into black.

* * *

All you can remember was Sebastian raping you and you fell unconscious, happily in pleasure. Your attitude was a bit quiet and emotionless. Meyrin allowed you to borrow a dress of hers as you where exiting the manor. Some money was enlisted on a paper followed by the Young Earl's signature and waxed Phantomhive Symbol. You stood at the front door, the Earl in front of you with a smiling, professional looking Butler behind him.

"Hope your pleased we can make this deal work, Lady Y/N." Ciel replied with confidence. "I apologize for my butler's incompetence and hope that you will pardon his inconsiderate actions that proceeded…" he paused before continuing. "…I do hope you find the at most comfort in my assets." He stepped off, leaving his butler at the door. Sebastian smiled innocently.

"Be sure to come again … my dear Lady." Sebastian replied softly. His voice was calm, as if nothing had happened. However, he was more contained then the night before, more tamed or repressed. He closed the door to the manor. You turned around to face the ready carriage that waited for you. You sighed, slowly stumbling down the steps and limped to the carriage before climbing in. A male in white sat inside, on the opposite side of you. Your gaze simply turned to the window quietly.

"…Did that demon take good care of you, Y/N?" He asked, letting a seraphic smile cover his lips. His eyes narrowed a bit at you. "I see …" He mumbled to himself as he received not one reaction from you. "must get rid of …the unwanted, the unnecessary, the unclean…"

You closed your eyes as your mind closed. The last thing you saw was a bright, white light and you felt as though your body was being purified by raging flames.


End file.
